


Drabbles

by Fox



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-24
Updated: 2004-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox/pseuds/Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not now, nor have I ever been, J.K. Rowling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I am not now, nor have I ever been, J.K. Rowling.

Madam Malfoy

Narcissa stirred her tea with one hand and examined the fingernails of the other while Lucius ranted. No doubt he was very frightening, to the right sort. A lot of people did seem to find those dark cloaks and white masks quite terrifying. (Anyone with any sense knew she was ten times the threat of even the fiercest Death Eater, which happened to be her own baby sister.) She supposed the costumes and tattoos helped them to _feel_ fierce. Of course, she also supposed Lucius could choke her to death with one hand around her neck. (But he wouldn't dare.)

* * *

Mister Malfoy

Lucius poured a glass of brandy and swirled it around, allowing it to warm in his hand. Potter and his wife were dead _and_ the Dark Lord had disappeared -- and, for a bonus, that whingeing sycophant Pettigrew was dead as well, and Narcissa's no-account cousin blamed for all of it. This should have been outstanding. But the Potters' whelp survived; and if a baby could defeat the Dark Lord, there was no telling what strength he would grow to as a man.

Or even as a boy. Lucius looked at the cot where his own year-old son slept. He smiled.

* * *

Weasleys

Robert's hand on the clock had been spinning for over a month.

Bill asked about it when he came home for Christmas, the first time he and Charlie were alone, when Mum and Dad were putting Percy and the twins to bed. "Never stops," Charlie said.

"They still think it might?"

"Dunno." They watched it for a minute. "Percy's not the same."

"Percy's three."

Charlie shrugged. "You'll see."

Dad came back downstairs, trying to be cheerful, and Mum a few minutes later, trying even harder. Bill and Charlie played non-exploding card games and tried not to look at the clock.

* * *

Miss Weasley

Before she learned to fly a broomstick, the highest Ginny could get was climbing to the top of a tree. She'd get way up in the branches and be careful not to dislodge any birds' nests, and she could see for miles around -- past the village of Ottery St Catchpole, and on a clear day, she fancied, almost to the sea. She could climb up onto the roof of the house, but Mum didn't like when she did that. Mum wouldn't have liked knowing Ginny's tallest climbing tree was higher than the rooftop, but she _didn't_ know that, did she?

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write a drabble for whomever asked for one. As it happened, everyone who asked wanted something in the Harry Potter fandom:  
> Lyonesse asked for "a Harry Potter drabble", and got Weasleys;  
> Cannons at Dawn asked for "Mr Malfoy", which she clarified to mean Malfoy père, and got Lucius;  
> TangleOfThorns asked for "Harry Potter; Narcissa", and got Narcissa;  
> and Corvidae9 asked for "Ginny. Trees", and got Ginny.


End file.
